Operation: CHAOTIX
by Kaity the Chameleon
Summary: Thanks to the Chaos Emeralds, the Chaotix and Kaity arrive in Paris just as an infamous thief is making his getaway, taking a Chaos Emerald as part of his loot! The detectives team up with Carmelita Fox to retrieve their emerald, as well as find the others, but it may be difficult with the thief popping up everywhere. Their biggest problem, though, is finding a translator!


**So hai. :3 I bet you weren't expecting to hear from me, huh? Well, don't get used to it; college is still taking up quite a bit of my time, but I'm actually sort of excited to start this story in the Travel series. I'll probably play the games to be more active in writing it...Speaking of games, for the sake of having more characters and story to work with this takes between _Band of Thieves_ and _Honor Among Thieves_. I would love to scar the Chaotix for life via Dimitri, but setting this story in the middle of a game would complicate things too much.**

**That being said, moving on to copyrights: All recognizable canon Sonic the Hedgehog characters (C)- SEGA, All recognizable Sly Cooper characters (C)- Sucker Punch, Kaity the Chameleon (C)- moi**

**Enjoy :3**

Chapter 1: A Gem's Power

Sly Cooper smiled as a familiar gun was pressed against the back of his head, "Hands up, Ringtail." A female voice growled.

"Carmelita, you're early." The raccoon smiled, turning and staring at the gun and its holder.

"Put the jewel back and come quietly, Cooper."

"Oh, this?" The grey raccoon casually lifted a milky white gem, roughly the size of his hand, up to eye level, "I was actually planning on having it cut, maybe sending you're a pretty ring and earrings." He cooed, grinning as the gun was shoved between his eyes.

"You'll never get away with this, Ringtail." Carmelita Fox scowled, "I won't let you."

Sly chuckled, keeping still for only a moment before dashing back the way he had come. The orange vixen cursed at him and was no doubt pursuing him. Sly did not have to look back to know, bullets from Carmelita's blaster were exploding off the walls just to the thief's left or right.

The raccoon laughed quietly to himself, she looked quite lovely when she was angry, but was a horrible shot. Not that he had a problem with that.

Sly took to the rooftops with his Interpol love interest tailing just behind. "Murry, bring the van around the South side and keep the engine running, Carmelita came faster than we thought."

A voice crackled over Sly's earpiece, _"You got it, Sly; I'll be over there in no time."_

**OoOoO**

True to his word, when Sly leapt off the final rooftop, there was a blue van waiting just below him. He landed with surprising grace, thumping the end of his famous Cooper cane against the roof, "Let's get outta here." He called down to the driver, who happily obliged by flooring the gas pedal.

The thief was startled as a blue and orange blur suddenly crashed onto the roof of their van. "There's no escape now, Cooper." The Interpol fox snarled, glaring at her target and the stupid grin on his face.

Sly was in fact grinning, "You jumped on a speeding van just to see me?" He said with fake astonishment, "Awww, I knew you loved me~."

"Shut up, ringtail!" she snarled, pinning the raccoon down, "You're come with me, and you're going to come quietly. Understand?"

There was a pause before Sly's grin widened, "You're used to having your way with men, aren't you?"

Carmelita's ears went straight up, a blush appearing on her muzzle. She quickly shook it off with a snarl and her ears lowered, "Shut up!" She hissed, aiming her blaster at the raccoon.

Sly closed his eyes tight, the grin never leaving his face. With the hand that had just been freed, he used his arm as a barrier between his face and the blaster that had just been fired, neither of the two realizing until it was too late that it was the hand holding the gem that had started the chase.

**OoOoO**

"I'm bored!" Charmy whined, batting at the side of Vector's head to get his attention. "Why do _we_ have to watch the Chaos Emeralds? Can't Knuckles do it? This is his island!"

"Because he's chasing after Rouge." Vector answered, "And it's not just the Chaos Emeralds, Charmy." The green croc gestured to the pile of green shards behind the group, surrounded on pillars by each of the seven Chaos Emeralds. "We've gotta watch what's left of the Master Emerald so Knux can restore it."

"But it's so boriiiiiiiing!"

Vector sighed, "Just…just go bother someone else…please."

Charmy pouted, but obliged, not daring to go near the meditating ninja boy, however. The little bee knew Espio well enough to know not to disturb him. Instead, he targeted the female of the group; a chameleon girl named Kaity. "Kaity I'm bored." He whined.

"So go dig in the dirt or somethin'." The chameleon grumbled, occupying herself by tracing her finger around the cracks in the Alter's stone build.

"But I don't have a shovel."

"Then use yer hands."

The bee let out a throaty whine and plopped down next to the chameleon girl, mimicking her tracing.

It seemed like hours had passed before something finally happened. Something that startled even Espio out of his meditation; the Chaos emerald had started glowing bright, so bright it almost hurt the quartet's eyes to look at them.

"What _is_ that?" Espio asked, shielding his eyes from the light, "What's happening?"

"Do I look like I know?" Vector responded sharply, pulling Charmy close to him in case something bad was about to happen.

Kaity moved to try and get one of the emeralds, thinking the reaction would stop if their circle was broken. She quickly climbed a pillar, keeping her head down to avoid the blinding light and reached up, just barely able to grab the emerald before the light turned to a flash. When the light finally faded, the Chaotix as well as the Chaos Emeralds, where gone from the Alter.

**Probably gonna be forever until I update again, so yeah...also, if anyone who reads this/is interested in it speaks fluent French I would greatly appreciate some help in the coming chapters. All I have at the moment is Google Translate and I don't trust it to be entirely accurate.**

**Thanks in advance! :D**


End file.
